DP: Aftermath
by Deathcomes4u
Summary: One Shot DxS Post UJ Fluff. Sam is anxious about the returning memories of her possession by Undergrowth, and Danny has to ease her troubled mind, though his own is still a little confused.


Danny, Sam and Tucker walked to school the long way, as they had for the past two days following Undergrowth's attack on the construction site. They watched the houses and shops that had been destroyed being re-built quickly.  
"I dunno about you guys, but I've had some WIERD dreams recently..." said Sam. "Yea, me too... I keep dreaming about man eating vegetables...last night, a broccoli and a cauliflower ganged up and chased me, but I assumed it was cause my mom forced me to eat them for dinner." Tucker replied with a sick look on his face.  
"Well, mine weren't quite like that..." Sam said giving Tuck a slightly disturbed look. "It was weird because it seemed so REAL... I had some sort of, plant powers, and I was like, this 'queen of the plants', and it felt really great because I could do anything, I could almost fly, but for some reason Danny was there, and he was killing my plants, and I didn't know why so I got angry at him and we fought and..." Sam stopped because Danny was staring at her with a very small smile, "What?"  
"Nothing...what happened then? Did I try and escape through the ghost portal?" He asked coolly.  
"Well you... wait... how did you know?..."  
Danny chuckled and looked ahead towards the school as they turned the corner into the street it was on. "Because those aren't dreams, they're memories. It looks like when those plants took you over they messed with your memories a bit. Tucker, you WERE going to be plant food, and Sam, you WERE queen of the plants, UNDERgrowth OVERshaddowed you and made you his caretaker. You weren't yourself, it was... kinda... spooky..." Danny had tried to find another word instead of the one that had first come to mind that started with an S and ended in Y.  
"I... Did? I was?...Then... that means... what you said in the dream... you actually said..."  
"What did he say?" Asked Tucker curiously, but Sam was concentrating on a house across the street and they didn't see her blushing with embarrassment.  
"Something about coming back and saving everyone, but I didn't think you'd remember it at the time, undergrowth had a pretty strong hold on you, I just thought id better say something about what I was doing just in case you broke free and got worried" Danny replied to Tuck's question, noting how Sam was pointedly not looking their way.  
The bell rang just as they reached the school because the different route they had taken took longer. They all trudged up the front steps. "Man, I wish that mind vine you said was controlling everyone had messed up LANCER'S memory a bit better, then he wouldn't have remembered he was giving us a pop quiz today..." Tucker lamented as they went to his locker. As Danny got what he needed from his, he chanced a glance at Sam, who seemed now deep in thought.  
"Something bothering you Sam?" He asked as he went to shut his locker, then realising it was still shut and he had automatically gotten his books out intangibly.  
"What? Huh? I'm fine! Oh, wait, I think I ...eeer, dropped something... outside... Danny help me look for it... we'll see you in class Tucker" Sam said as she grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him outside. He looked at Tucker, who shrugged and waved. Danny went along, a little surprised yet curious as to why she wanted to talk to him alone.  
When they were outside, Sam let go of his wrist and turned to face him.  
"You could have just asked to talk to me alone, i'm sure Tuck wouldn't have minded", Danny said casually.  
"Yea but that always makes it look like we're together, and Tuck jumps on any chance to insinuate it, and then the school starts talking about it and... And you... really meant, what you said?... In the Lab? Even though I was... I... Danny I remember it better than I said, I was trying to...to turn you into plant food! But, you didn't fight me, even when I attacked you...I'm really sorry..." Sam sat down on the small wall bordering the stairs, looking ashamed and staring at her boots.  
"Sam you have NOTHING to be sorry for, that wasn't YOU, it was all Undergrowth. And of course I meant what I said. You do rule..."  
Danny had to stop the words 'my heart' finishing that sentence... he didn't know why they had popped up in his mind like before, but Sam looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.  
"But... all those people, our families, I was willing to feed them to those plants, I didn't care, and I knew what I was doing, HOW was that not ME?"  
Danny knelt down and looked her square in the eyes. "Sam Overshadowing isn't a black and white thing, when a ghost overshadows someone, they can suppress different parts of that persons mind, all of it or just some of it. I'm Guessing Undergrowth was just suppressing the part of you that cared about your family and friends, leaving your love of plants to run wild. You were manipulated, and there was nothing you could have done against a ghost as strong as that, look, just so you stop blaming yourself, I'll show you..."  
Danny changed into his ghost form and disappeared. The next thing Sam knew, a cold shiver ran down her spine and suddenly, her body was moving of its own accord. She was sure she had her own mind, yet she could not stop herself from pirouetting on one toe and prancing side to side. "Quit it Danny!" She said, and suddenly, her mouth and voice responded to her without her control. "I like fluffy bunnies and sunshine and rainbows!"  
"AAAH! You are EVIL!" She said as she stopped dancing and felt an odd shiver run down her spine again before Danny re-appeared in front of her and changed back to human. Sam punched his shoulder.  
"OW! Hey!"  
"That was uncalled for!"  
"What, the dancing or the fluffy bunnies and rainbows thing?"  
"I don't care! Ugh, you better hope no one saw or heard any of that..."  
"Well, at least that proves what I was telling you doesn't it? I controlled you, but only part of you, so you felt like it could have been you doing it, right?"  
"Well... even though I would NEVER do ANY of that stuff... I suppose you're right. I DID feel sane at least..."  
"You know a ghost could get used to overshadowing you, feels pretty good inside Sam Manson..." Danny suddenly blanched as he realised the ramifications of what he had just said.  
Sam stared at him for a moment, looking slightly shocked, before she replied sheepishly "Yea, well, it doesn't feel all that bad having Danny Phantom inside me I suppose... kinda tickles..." She said, and they both blushed Madly before they burst out laughing.  
"Come on then Lordess of the killer Lilies, lets get to class before that cactus Lancer decides to give us detention mowing the football field..."

ENDFLUFF!.


End file.
